Un bras de fer entre Edward et Jacob
by Lecholls
Summary: Suis nulle en résumés ... Juste un petit OS fait pour un concours que je publie ici. Il casse pas la baraque mais bon, écrit pour écrit, je le publie ! :


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Puisqu'il était écrit, je me suis dit que je pouvais le poster ici, même si il est nul ...

Soyez cléments, j'ai du limiter ma prose à deux pages Word et vraiment, c'est pas facile pour une blablateuse comme moi ...

Le challenge était d'écrire un bras de fer entre Ed et Jacob de n'importe quel POV, tant que c'était original. Bien entendu, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre le POV Jasper (ben tiens, me direz-vous ...) et celui d'Emmett (fun fun fun !)

Voilà, c'est pas du grand art mais je tenais à le publier quand même !

Bises

Jess

**

* * *

**

_**Un bras de fer entre Edward et Jacob**_

**POV Jasper**

Je suis installé sur le canapé, une main me cachant le visage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler comment j'en suis arrivé à cautionner cette folie. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. Ne suis-je pas le vampire le plus réfléchi de cette maison, après Carlisle ?! Comment ai-je pu me laisser embarquer là-dedans ? Par Emmett Cullen en plus. J'en suis là de mes pensées quand je sens l'odeur alléchante de l'humaine de la maison s'approcher de moi. Je bloque ma respiration pour éviter toute "catastrophe".

- JASPER ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ACCEPTER DE FAIRE CA ?!

Visiblement, Bella ne semble pas apprécier l'ampleur de mon geste. Je me relève du canapé tandis qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, dardant sur moi son petit index fragile.

- JE TE PENSAIS PLUS MALIN QU'EUX, HALE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU PRENDRE PART A CETTE IDIOTIE ?!

Je la toise de toute ma hauteur, les mains dans les poches et souris. Ce qu'elle peut être amusante quand elle se met en colère ainsi, pensant m'effrayer par ses petits cris d'hamster effarouché.

- EXPLIQUE-TOI, BON SANG !

- Ce serait un réel plaisir de discuter plus longuement avec toi, Miss Calamité. Néanmoins, j'ai un poulain à entraîner.

Sur ces mots, les mains toujours dans les poches, je prends mon temps pour la contourner à allure humaine et me diriger vers la porte fenêtre.

- Je te préviens, Jasper Hale, si tu l'aides à accomplir cela, je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

- C'est déjà l'Enfer de vivre avec toi, ma chère. Ca l'est déjà ! renchéris-je de plus belle avant de passer la porte, fier de moi.

**POV Emmett**

- Crochet, crochet, uppercut. Droite, droite, uppercut. Plus fort mon gars, plus fort !

- Oh oh ! On se calme, Brutus !

- PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE ! UPPERCUT ! ALLEEEEZ ! rugis-je, mimant moi-même les gestes que je veux qu'il reproduise.

Au lieu de suivre mes conseils, il s'arrête et se pose sur un gros rocher derrière lui en soupirant.

- Ecoute, on fait avec les moyens du bord, okay ? C'est déjà pas mal d'avoir la tare d'être toi ! lâchai-je, revêche.

- Il vaut mieux être comme moi qu'une sangsue comme toi ! rugit le loup-garou, vexé.

- Sauf que contre mon frère, tu ne vas pas tenir trente secondes, même avec cette attitude hargneuse !

Le Quileute se redresse devant moi et me toise de toute sa hauteur. Bon sang, je suis déjà pas mal grand, mais alors cet Indien, il bat tous les records. J'envisage même de le mesurer à Jasper, qui est le plus grand d'entre nous. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, Jasper entraîne l'équipe adverse, il ne peut donc pas approcher à moins de 10 mètres de mon « combattant ».

- Ce buveur de sang ne m'impressionne pas ! crache Jacob, rageur.

- Mieux vaut boire du sang que d'empester le chien mouillé ! rétorquai-je, aussitôt.

- Mieux vaut sentir l'animal que la décharge municipale !

Je me rapproche de lui, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Ce sale chien galeux va ravaler ses beaux mots, je le sens.

- EMMETT CULLEN ! TOI ET MOI, IL FAUT QU'ON CAUSE ! MAINTENANT !

Je détourne mon regard de l'Indien pour le poser sur ma future petite belle-sœur humaine qui a l'air d'humeur plutôt hargneuse, elle aussi. Je m'arme d'un sourire goguenard tandis que la petite brune me rejoint en quelques enjambées, furibonde et qu'elle s'arrête devant moi, poings sur les hanches, me défiant du regard.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella'tastrophe ?

- COMMENT OSES-TU PARTICIPER A CETTE MASCARADE ?

- Une mascarade, quelle mascarade ?

- CE REGLEMENT DE COMPTE IDIOT !

- Oh, ne t'énerve pas. Je ne fais pas qu'y participer ! C'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée !

Pour toute réponse, elle devient aussi rouge qu'un pot de ketchup. A tel point que j'ai l'impression que de la fumée va s'échapper de ses oreilles et qu'elle va se mettre à racler le sol telle un taureau dans une arène. Elle me balance alors son petit poing dans l'épaule et grimace directement, se massant la main endolorie.

- Bella, ne sois pas bête, tu vas te faire du mal !

Jacob s'avance vers elle, les bras en avant, pour tenter de la calmer. Ce qui a pour effet tout simple de la faire bondir en arrière et récupérer son air furibard :

- Si vous allez jusqu'au bout, si vous en arrivez là, je vous renie tous. Vous avez compris ? TOUUUUUUS !

Sur ces mots, elle se retourne et rentre à la villa d'un pas décidé.

**POV JASPER**

Je regarde Edward sautiller comme un cabri de tronc en tronc et soupire. Les bras croisés, je lève les yeux au ciel et me mets à méditer sur la meilleure façon de lui présenter mon avis éclairé.

- J'ai compris Jasper, pas besoin de chercher les mots pour me le dire.

Ah oui, mea culpa, le vampire télépathe n'a pas besoin que je mette des gants.

- Vas-tu donc écouter mes conseils ?

- Je sais parfaitement comment venir à bout de Jacob Black sans suivre tes conseils.

- « La suffisance n'exclut pas le talent, mais elle le compromet. »

- Tu deviens poète ?

- C'est de Louis de Bonald, ignare !

- Oserais-tu dire que je ne suis pas cultivé ?

- Je souhaite t'expliquer que parfois, l'orgueil n'aide pas à se sortir de toutes les situations. Je peux t'être utile si tu me laisses la chance de m'exprimer.

- Vous auriez donc le remède miracle pour que je vainque Jacob Black, Dr Hale ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses ! fis-je dans un sourire diabolique.

**POV Emmett**

Jacob frappe dans un peuplier et l'arbre tremble sur ses racines. Je souris, me frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre de satisfaction. Malgré l'évidente différence de force entre le toutou et Edward, nous pourrions avoir une chance. La meilleure défense est l'attaque. Or, Jacob possède une qualité non négligeable pour l'attaque que je souhaite qu'il porte à mon frère. Une imagination débordante.

- Tu m'as bien compris, le clébard ?

- Oui oui, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas non plus limité intellectuellement.

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça mais tachons de nous concentrer !

- J'ai bien envie de me faire la main sur du vampire, là tout de suite ! fait-il en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Oui, Jacob Black a une imagination spectaculaire. Et finalement, on aura besoin que de cela.

**POV Bella**

Je suis assise sur le canapé, me tordant les doigts de nervosité. Alice est à mes côtés, apparemment sereine. Rosalie est assise sur le fauteuil nous faisant face, feuilletant un magasine, l'air agacé, même si je sais qu'elle ne sera pas mon alliée. Le monde est injuste et ces vampires sont insupportables ! Edward et Jacob, après une centième dispute, ont décidé de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes. En se livrant à un combat. UN COMBAT !!! Vampire contre loup-garou. Petit ami contre meilleur ami. Et bien entendu, je dois supporter tout cela sans broncher. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que Jasper et Emmett se sont mis en tête de devenir les entraîneurs officiels des deux adversaires. Si j'avais le moindre espoir qu'ils renoncent à cette folie, il s'est éteint au moment où Wallace et Gromit ont envisagé de les coacher. Ils vont s'entretuer et personne ne va lever le moindre petit doigt pour les arrêter. Un gong retentit et je sursaute. Alice et Rosalie se lèvent tandis que Jasper et Edward entrent par la porte fenêtre. Jasper tape sur l'épaule d'Edward et celui-ci acquiesce à une question silencieuse. Je me lance alors vers mon amoureux. - Edward, je t'en prie … Ne fais pas ça ! fis-je en me lovant contre son torse, féline.

- Bella, ma chérie, tout va bien se passer …

Je me recule alors violemment et le défie du regard, la rage au ventre:

- Je te préviens, Edward Cullen, tu fais ça et je ne te connais plus. Même si tu en ressors vivant !

- Techniquement, il n'en ressortira pas vivant, il est déjà mort! pointe Jasper dans un sourire en coin.

- T'as compris où je voulais en venir ! Et surtout, ne me cherche pas Jasper Hale ! J'ai un contentieux avec toi aussi !

Je sens les larmes de rage me monter aux yeux et m'énerve encore plus contre moi-même. Pourquoi dois-je toujours me mettre à chuiner lamentablement quand je suis en colère?

- S'il te plaît, Edward. Ne le fais pas. Pour moi !

- Oh, la basse manœuvre pour appâter mon poulain! Taratata, ça ne va pas du tout! fait Jasper, sérieux.

Sur ces mots, il sépare Edward de moi pour ne pas qu'il me cède. Je croise les bras, boudeuse quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée sur Emmett et Jacob. Ils abhorrent un air fier et hautain et j'ai envie de leur balancer quelque chose à la figure. Chose qui ne servirait absolument à rien à part me ridiculiser. Je me tiens donc tranquille mais ne manque pas de leur balancer mon regard assassin, ce qui a le don de les faire exploser de rire. Tentant le tout pour le tout, je me rue vers Jacob dont j'attrape les mains pour les serrer dans les miennes.

- Jacob, je t'en prie, arrête cette folie ! Je vous aime tous les deux et je refuse de vous voir combattre.

Mon meilleur ami me lance un regard touché et je souris presque de contentement. C'est par lui que j'aurais du commencer. Sauf que, contre toute attente, il se défait de mon emprise et détourne le regard:

- Désolé, Bella, mais il est temps que cette histoire soit réglée une bonne fois pour toutes.

Après m'avoir dit cela, il s'avance vers le milieu du salon, où Edward le rejoint en quelques enjambées. Ils se défient tous deux du regard et je suis prête à tomber dans les pommes.

- On est bien d'accord, sangsue. Tu connais l'enjeu pour le gagnant de ce combat ? Et surtout pour son perdant …

Edward acquiesce silencieusement tandis que j'ai envie de crier ma révolte à leurs visages. L'enjeu du combat, c'est moi bien entendu. Celui qui remporte le combat, gagne le cœur de Bella. Comme si Bella était incapable de réflexion et ne pouvait décider par elle-même. Je vous jure, les hommes et leur testostérone me donne des envies de meurtres. Si seulement il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire déjà mort et d'un loup-garou invincible. Pffff la vie est vraiment injuste et pour le coup, je me moque de ressembler à Caliméro. Pendant que je maugrée contre leur bêtise, ils se sont rapprochés et s'apprêtent à se livrer un combat mortel. Alice me tire par le bras pour me reculer et, renonçant à leur faire entendre raison, je ferme les yeux et attends qu'un des deux porte le premier coup. Après quelques minutes d'attente, je ré-ouvre les yeux et la scène me laisse totalement pantoise. Au lieu de s'être jetés l'un sur l'autre, ils sont tous deux assis à la table de la salle à manger, main dans la main … en train de faire un bras de fer !

J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule tandis que Jasper et Emmett échaudent leur combattant par des salves d'encouragements. J'ai cru pendant plus de 24h qu'ils allaient s'entretuer et, en fait, ils comptaient juste faire un bras de fer ?! J'ai, étonnament, encore plus envie de les massacrer. Jasper encourage Edward à forcer plus, tandis qu'Emmett reste calme. Ce qui est très étonnant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils vont jouer le « cœur de Bella » sur un bras de fer. Au moins, le combat au corps à corps était plus romanesque. Alors que Jasper intime à Edward de ne pas lâcher prise, je vois Emmett glisser un « Maintenant » à Jacob dans l'oreille. A ces mots, Jacob ferme les yeux et je vois le visage d'Edward se crisper ; il pâlit encore plus et finit par lâcher prise, laissant ainsi Jacob gagner.

- Tu as triché ! rage Edward. Tu n'as pas à penser à Bella de cette façon !

Jacob éclate de son rire tonitruant et se retourne pour frapper dans la main d'Emmett. Bien entendu, ça ne pouvait être qu'une idée de mon « beau-frère » ! Il se lève alors, m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne dehors avec un « Viens Bella ! ». Je me retourne vers Edward, choquée. Celui-ci a les lèvres pincées mais ne réagit pas. Arrivés au dehors, je suis prête à pleurer devant mon destin. A piquer une crise de nerfs aussi. J'appartiens à Jacob à cause d'un stupide bras de fer ! Alors que je m'apprête hurler mon désespoir, je vois Jacob me lâcher la main et sauter dans la super Aston Martin Vanquish d'Edward, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Il met la voiture en marche et me regarde, taquin :

- Allons, Bella, tu ne pensais quand même pas que ton chevalier servant t'aurait jouée à un simple bras de fer ?

Sur ces mots, il me balance un clin d'œil et disparaît dans l'allée au volant de sa nouvelle voiture. Edward arrive derrière moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que je soupire d'aise. J'ai réellement cru qu'il allait me jouer pour une question de testostérone ... Et finalement, j'en suis presque vexée ... Jacob voulait la voiture et non moi. Heureusement qu'Edward pense différemment et se fiche d'un tas de tôles ! J'ai l'amoureux le plus fabuleux de la Terre, aussi vampire soit-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas perdue ma Bella, mais je dois reconnaître que ça fait mal d'avoir perdu cette voiture !

Jasper et lui soupirent en chœur, dépités comme s'ils venaient de perdre un membre de la famille tandis qu'Emmett jubile. Je tourne les talons, excédée, et rentre dans la villa. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais à ce propos ? Ah oui, les hommes et leur testostérone : j'en peux pluuuuuuuuuus !!!


End file.
